Some day we'll know
by cupsoflove
Summary: Gabriella is new. Troy wants to know her. But Sarpay won't let him. HSM Cast, New Idea, Different Story, Changing layout.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back. Sorry about No day but today. I'll get back on that. But this came to me on a Bus Ride around the Mountains in Idaho and Wyoming.

The first Chapters are short. I wrote them on Short hour, hour and a half flights. They will get longer. I promise.

Please give me feedback. I'd like to know if this Idea is Horrible, Or if I'm just rambling. Any comment helps. Even hate mail. Just send me something. Thank you.

Much love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Okay so here's the Idea, The cast, as in the actors. Is just a visual. This is not a Movie fanfic. It's an Idea.

**Colenne Joanne Dawson** _-Vanessa Hudgens-  
_**Justin James Miller** _-Zac Efron-_  
**Julia Lin Wheeler** _-Ashley Tisdale-  
_**Russell Geller** _-Lucas Grabeel-_  
**Desiree Alann** _-Monique Coleman-  
_**Topher Wolf** _-Corbin Bleu _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any actors. I do not own HSM. I do However own this Idea, and these characters. Don't steal. I will know.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter One: Head count?**

Colenne stepped up onto the sidewalk and pulled the strap to her messenger bag up higher on her shoulder. As she did so her weight shifted; because of the big suitcase in her opposite hand, she lost her balance as her foot slipped out from underneath her. She shut her eyes tightly knowing the hit was coming. Lying there for a moment she opened her eyes wincing and sighed; deciding that if she lied there the ice would soak through her clothes and she'd be cold. Sitting up she picked her bags up again and stood slowly. Colenne walked slowly down the walk looking around at the stores. It was too early for most stores to be open. And as she reached the end of the block she saw the gas station. Coming to a stop at the curb she pressed the crossing button. Looking across the street at the light sign telling her when and when not to walk. She looked up and down the streets and realized there wasn't anyone on the roads either. She shook her head and stepped off the curb.

Justin set his bag, which was really his grandfather's military bag, on the cold ground while he reached over and opened the bottom compartment to the charter bus. Stepping back as the large metal door swung out and up. He picked up his bag and threw it in the back of that section. Turning to his right he nodded at the bus driver who was standing at the open door with his hands tucked deep into his winter coat pockets. Jogging up the three steps he looked in the back of the bus and raised an eyebrow in thought on where to sit. Seeing about 20 people already on board, most of which were sleeping, he walked towards the back. Setting his Jan sport backpack on the back row. He turned around and walked back off the bus. Figuring he'd stretch his legs while he could, considering the long ride ahead of them. As he stepped off the bus and away from the few students waiting to board, he looked up across the street he saw a girl, probably on the trip, step down off the curb and almost twist her ankle, dropping her bags. Justin, as quick as he is, jogged across the street and squatted down next to the girl, tilting his head sideways to get a look at her face. "Are you alright?" He asked politely.

Colenne pulled her lips together tightly and looked up at him. "Ye, yeah. I'm fine." She laughed softly. "This is not my morning." She shook her head while laughing still. Justin smiled letting out a small, short chuckle at her statement. He held out a hand to help her up. She nodded accepting his hand and stood up. Bending down to pick up her bag, almost bumping heads with Justin as he reached down for her suitcase. They stood up and he smiled at her, she reached out to take her suitcase but he pulled it back. "Don't worry about it." He shrugged as if it was nothing. She sighed and looked over at the bus. He followed her gaze and started walking towards the vehicle. "How long have you been in New Hope?" She stepped up walking next to him. "Not a week." She continued to walk with no further answer, climbing up the steps. Justin closed the compartment door and jogged the steps once again.

They had no chaperone on the bus. Their teacher was sick and there wasn't enough time for a replacement. But the school figured the driver was enough. So as Justin got on and walked to the back the driver boarded and shut the door. Picking up his clipboard he turned to face them.

Justin was a little surprised to see Colenne sitting on the seat next to his backpack. But he just picked up his bag and set it in his lap as he sat on the seat closest to the washroom wall. Leaving an empty seat between them. He looked up to see Topher in the isle holding onto the bars overhead and doing pull-ups. Justin shook his head. "Topher, cop a squat, no one wants your pits in their face." He just stopped and turned around to look at Justin, about to say something but Desiree reached up to pull him down next to her. "Sit down before you fall down…" The remarks making the bus laugh once again at the usual group picking at each other.

When the bus driver cleared his throat most people looked up. But taking the mike to his mouth and announcing, "Good morning." made everyone look up. "Alright since I don't know you, and your teacher couldn't be here I'm going to take roll call, everyone speak-up so I know you're here. I'll post a name tag above your seat. These will be your permanent seat assignments. So If you're not where you want to be. Move now." Only about 5 people stood up at that moment and moved around. After everyone was seated and it was silent for a moment, the driver took the cue to continue. He nodded and started to call out names alphabetically. "Desiree Alann." She raised her hand in response and he walked over peeling off a sticker and sticking it on the overhead compartment. He continued down the list marking everyone in his or her seats. "Colenne Dawson." She quietly spoke "Here." He turned barely hearing her but nodded and Put her name on the flat wall above her. "Russell Geller." He responded, "Present." Coming from natural reaction. Topher turned and laughed quite loudly. "Man, this isn't second grade." Russell raised an eyebrow. "Really? I figured since you were here and all…" A laugh could be heard from the back and Topher turned to see Justin with a grin across his face. "Sorry man, but that was good for Russ." Topher just shook his head, defeated and sat back down.

Once everyone had their name on the compartment above them the driver sat down and pulled out of the station. "Our arrival time is 7:30PM Central time. Giving us an 11 and a half hour ride. The washroom is in the back of the bus, and there are snacks and drinks in row 12. There will be a Lunch stop around noon. If anyone needs to stop please let me know. Other than that, relax and enjoy the ride."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter Two: Nice to meet you, Anyway.

After about ten minutes of riding the bag at Justin's feet started ringing. He reached down quickly and unzipped the front pocket pulling out his phone and answering it. "Hello?" He sighed and hunched over in the seat whispering answers during the rest of the conversation. After a few minutes the service cut out and he looked down at the phone cursing under his breath. "Dang." If that could really be considered a curse, He shut the phone off putting it back in his bag and sitting back in the seat. He could feel the seat next to him sink down a bit and he looked over to see the girl he had helped earlier had set her bag on the seat. She stood up and opened the compartment above them. Taking a few things out of her bag and setting them on her own seat before zipping up her bag and turning to put her bag up in the hold. She wasn't tall enough, but she kept trying to get it past the edge. The driver took a small corner and Colenne held to the bag for dear life keeping her balance, not to fall. Justin stood up after the bus straightened out. She tried again for the hold. But when it came to fall back again, Justin took the bag and reached above her tucking it in the hold and shutting the door.

Colenne turned around to see him sit back down against the wall and push his own bag under the seat with his feet. She looked down at the floor and walked back to her seat pulling the few belongings into her lap and sorting them out on the window edge and her armrest. Crossing her legs she opened her book to the remembered number and started reading its contents. By natural habit her right leg started to bounce up and down. A habit her mother hated. She said it wasn't very lady like. She could never help it. Justin looked over at her and pulled his feet up underneath him on the seat. Leaning against the outside of the washroom wall he crossed his arms and looked past her watching the scene of trees and cars pass.

After he zoned out for a minute he looked over at her and cleared his throat softly. His voice was a bit rough and raspy for an hour or two after waking up. "What're you reading?" He spoke softly not really wanting to interrupt her; Just wanting a bit of conversation. She looked up and over at him. "Oh, Um Once Difference." She smiled softly before looking back down at the book. Justin nodded and raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it." He chuckled a bit. Shrugging his left shoulder, which was against the seat. Colenne pursed her lips together. "Not surprising. Thomas Storie isn't a very popular writer. But the few he's done are wonderful." She looked over at him. Justin pulled his mouth to the side giving her a slight smile. "Sorry, I'm not well known for reading." Colenne looked back at the book once again. "This one is about a poor family crossing the country in their RV, The mother has cancer and the father is mentally challenged. But they have three normal children." She sighed and pulled the book back up to continue reading. Justin wasn't going to let another introduction opportunity slip away just because she was a bit distant, so he just spoke out right. "I'm Justin. Most people call me JJ or Jay." He shrugged as he got her to look over at him again. "I'm Colenne; some people have called me Cole." Justin smiled and nodded in appreciation to the response. He pointed over at her book. "I didn't mean to interrupt you." She nodded softly and shrugged. "It's alright. I don't usually get to talk to people on trips. I'm used to traveling with my mother." Justin frowned in a thoughtful expression. "Travel a lot huh?" She nodded looking back at the book.

He sighed and shook his head. She'd be a tough nut to crack. She seemed too shy to let anyone talk to her. But he was making an effort. So he smiled and pulled his feet out from under him sitting up straight. "Nice to meet you Colenne." He nodded and stood up walking down the isle to sit in the 11th row, behind Topher. Leaning over to talk to him.

Julia stood up from the 7th row and walked back to sit in the seat across from Justin. She smiled batting her eyelashes and laughing at everyone's jokes. Sometimes Justin wished there was a Mute button. Just because she was the head cheerleader Julia thought she had the right to get everything she wanted. And in most cases she did, with her pretty eyes and a pouted lip. All except what she really wanted. Justin. She'd been after him for 3 years now. They grew up together, and him and the team always treated her like the baby sister. Until she got on the team and made herself known, not to be messed with. That's when most of the times changed.

Colenne looked up from her book and watched the scene play out in front of her 4 rows away. She sighed softly, almost not at all and closed her book, leaving a finger in the page she was on. In the 10 schools that she had been to in her life she always wanted to be someone that could just go up and talk to whoever; without having to worry about being rejected. She was never that way. She walks down the hallways with her gaze to the ground because if she looks at anyone the wrong way, she's learned the hard way, it could get her in trouble. So she's always been the quiet girl. And that won't change just because one person talked to her first.

Shaking her head she cleared her thoughts and went back to her book, rolling her eyes. Because at that moment Julia let out a loud obnoxious, fake, laugh. At one of the smart-alecky remarks Justin had just dished on Topher.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

All right, Not a lot of communication going on. Tension?  
Maybe.  
So I'll get on Chapter three as I speak.  
And I'll update ASAP.  
Keep checking No Day but today too.

Much Love.


End file.
